Dragon Princess
by AnimeCrazy138
Summary: In the land of Dragons there is a Princess who is constantly hunted for her heart; for it has the power to revive someone from the dead or give you the power of the Gods. As she escapes and runs to the human world she is faced with new challenges and fears but, will someone rescue her and guide her along. Sting x OC
1. Prologue

**Hello humans of the world Amaya checking in. So I know its been quite a while since I've posted anything and I really apologize but, here I have something for you. If you read my story Street Rat's then you've already read this I posted this in the last chapter of that. But, Welcome to all of my new readers I hope you enjoy this small Prologue I will actually have the next chapter of this probably up by tomorrow if I finish it tonight. For all of you who haven't read my works before I only do OC X Char stories and I actually allow readers to input their own characters into the story. I will post more about this later once I get to the part in the story when I want OC characters. But for now, enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you after words.**

**(((For those of you who read my story Street Rat's I will NOT be updating this month and possibly not next month either I have a little writers block so I just wanted to get some creative juices flowing. I WILL update February wither I like it or not so you will be getting an update next year.))) **

**~Amaya :3**

* * *

The air was thin in the cave as a girl around the age of 17 staggered in. Her black hair matted to her face from sweat, scarlet liquid dripping down her right arm. A crescent shape rest upon her forehead in a light purple color. Her left hand applying pressure to the major wound on her right arm. The once white dress she wore was ash filled and bloodied.

"Get in and hurry! I don't know how much longer I can protect you!" A male voice resounded through the cave the beautiful girl slightly stood in. Loud booms, crashes sounded from outside the entrance to the enchanting cave. The glowing teal cave walls trembled as another loud crash sounded.

"Lucius...You can't protect me any longer for we are outnumbered. Our only...option is to...seal ourselves and escape." The girl groaned through gritted teeth, her knees gave out causing her to slide down the icy walls of the cave.

"God of protection give me the power, Dragon wall of iridescence." A large iridescent wall appeared in front of the cave entrance. A boy around the same age as the girl stood there. Beat up, tattered. He wore fancy attire which wasn't very presentable to anyone. Blood covered him making it impossible to tell were it was coming from.

"Lucius...how long do you think we have?"

"Not long at all 10 minutes at most. Though these hunters are relentless. I don't think Igneel will be able to stand them any longer. But, don't worry my sister everything will be fine." Lucius sail moving closer to his sister. A glowing orb rested on his forehead it glowed a light green color.  
Goddess of the Earth prince of the light, give me the power to heal the bright." Lucius's hands glowed a beautiful green color as he touched his sisters right arm. The wound closed leaving the iron liquid in it's place. "Melanie the only way to save ourselves is to go to the human world." The girl shook her head.

"We've only heard stories of that world from the Dragons! We don't know anything about that place!" Melanie's melodic voice filled the cave. Worry pain and sorrow could be detected along the musical phrase. Fear could be seen in her golden eyes.

"Don't forget Sigurd. We can summon him once we get there. He'll help us."

"But what if we don't fit in? Do all humans have marks on their forehead like us? Do they all have dragon friends?" Melanie spewed quickly unable to keep up with the questions in her head.

"I don't know. I guess we will see when we get there. Let's just open the gate and figure things out there." Lucius said grabbing her hand pulling her up. The girl leaned on her brother, using him to steady herself. The both moved to the center of the cave. The teal walls glistening as the sounds outside got louder and louder. The floor shaking beneath their feet.

"The wall won't hold up much longer. Let's do this quick." Lucius grabbed his sisters other hand while still holding the other.

"Oh heavens give me the key, to unlock the world that stands before me. Through the darkest day and the lightest night. Show us the way through the gate." Melanie said first trying to remember the enchantment.

"Goddess of the Earth guide us through the gate. Open the world before our eyes."

"Open in the name of the prince and princess of dragons! Open the gate to the human world!" With that chant together a gate opened between their bodies.

* * *

**So there's a quick little Prologue for this story the actual chapters WILL be longer so don't worry I got you. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all a little later!**

**Follow me on Tumblr: Whitedreams138 for updates on FanFiction and all things anime**

**~Amaya ;)**


	2. The Start

**Hello again its Amaya! So I hope everyone is ready for the next chapter of this story. This chapter is just an introduction to where each group is so it isn't that long of a chapter. I would have had this out sooner if I didn't have to re-write it. I had it written in a different way and I really didn't like it so I remade the chapter. Thank you to Theimmortaloxx for favoriting and following this story! Well enjoy this chapter! **

**~Amaya (****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****・ﾟ✧**

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

_"The wall won't hold up much longer. Let's do this quick." Lucius grabbed his sisters other hand while still holding the other._

_"Oh heavens give me the key, to unlock the world that stands before me. Through the darkest day and the lightest night. Show us the way through the gate." Melanie said first trying to remember the enchantment._

_"Goddess of the Earth guide us through the gate. Open the world before our eyes."_

_"Open in the name of the prince and princess of dragons! Open the gate to the human world!" With that chant together a gate opened between their bodies._

**_~~~The Start~~~_**

Melanie moved away from her brother first.

"Ladies first." Melanie was through the gate before she caught what he quickly commented. Her excitement took over as she made it to the other side. A vortex of iridescent lights surrounded the two as they traveled through space and time to the other world. It didn't take long before they reached the other side. A green lush meadow awaited them. Flowers scattered everywhere opening up a whole new world to their eyes. Pinks, purples, reds and yellows fluttered in the wind, which seemed to whisper their names. Melanie caught a purple one in her hand smiling. Her clothes still tattered and ruined though her smile seemed to take away all of the pain and fear she had witnessed just hours before.

"Wow...It kinda looks just like Thelia's garden. Don't you think?" Melanie asked turning to her brother, showing him the amethyst flower.

"What do you think it is?" He looked down at it closely.

"That my prince is flower it's similar to the jobus on our world." A small voice squeaked, coming from a small creature flying towards them. It appeared to be a small silver dragon its wings lined with gold and eyes bright green.

"Sigurd!" Melanie squealed opening her arms invitingly for the tiny creature, who immediately accepted. "I'm so happy to see you do you think you can help us out." The tiny dragon popped up from his spot on her chest looking at her,

"Of course! That's why I came here! I saw you two jump off of the map so I knew something was up I traveled to a few other worlds before coming here and once I saw you on this grid I knew you were okay. Especially with the location your in."

"Well do you mind on telling us where we are. Your the expert here." Lucius commented looking at his dragon buddy.

"Oh yes sire" The silver creature squirmed his way out the Melanie's grasp hovering above the two. He cleared his throat, "It seems like you two are outside of a town called Lupinus. From the readings on my map it seems like it is a very small gardening town. It should be a great location to hide out in." The dragon paused snapping his tail in their direction. A bright glow surrounded the two as their clothes were changed. A white half shirt engulfed Melanie, knee high white riding boots laced to the top accompanied it as well. Small black jean shorts, covering barely anything. A small charm around her neck that was the light color purple just like her mark on the forehead, the charm was in the shape of the crescent as well. The mark on her forehead seemed to disappear as well as Lucius mark. Her icy blue eyes stuck out like a sore thumb, but seemed to illuminate with all of the pain she has seen in the last few hours. Lucius was now in tight gray shirt, a black over coat with black pants with combat boots. Both of them wore long black cloaks that covered their bodies.

"There we go now you two can blend in a little." Sigurd said looking them over. The creature starting to fly off leaving the two behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucius said following after the dragon leaving his sister dazed behind him.

(／_^)／ ● ＼(^_＼) (／_^)／ ● ＼(^_＼) (／_^)／ ● ＼(^_＼) (／_^)／ ● ＼(^_＼)

In a rocky area, about half-way across the kingdom of Fiore, lies a guild. The strongest, people might say that ever was to exist in such a land. People were gathered inside a strong sturdy building comprised of several different parts, that almost seemed to represent an old pyramid. A large saber-toothed tiger roared above, protecting the building as the people sat around inside and an old man watched them all. White hair and white eyes which could have stared straight into your very soul to rip it to shreds belonged to that very same older man. No sounds were heard from anyone in the room, all except for the few occasional whispers that came from two young men by the bar. On young man had piercing red eyes with shoulder-length straight black hair, rigid features were placed on the mans face. While the other had wild blonde hair and striking blue eyes a scar laid above his right eye. The two sat there exchanging looks as their cat companions shifted on the bar ledge next to them.

"Sting and Rogue I have an important assignment please come to my office." The old man bellowed his deep voice seeming to shake the silence as he left the 'social hall' or what seemed like one. The two in the back upon hearing their names got up and silently left, their cats quickly following them out of the room and to the office they were summoned into. The door slammed behind them after the entered the man already seated at his desk.

"I have a special assignment for you two. One that needs to be done immediately." He paused before continuing, "I need you to find and bring me this girl." He slipped a file onto the desk. "Bring her to me alive. As for her brother bring him as well, he should fetch a high price on the black market. They are from another world but are said to have escaped possible to this one." Rogue picked up the file and then the two bowed both in sync they said.

"Yes sir."

"You won't be disappointing this time. I promise." Sting said bringing his head up.

"I hope I wont be. Don't come back to the guild until she is found. You are dismissed." With that the two left the office cats following. No one spoke until they were outside of the guild.

"So who are we looking for?" One cat asked. He had reddish fur and a pink face. A blue vest laid on his shoulders.

"Well all it says here is that her name is Melanie Draco. Her parents are dead and her only living relative is her brother Lucius Draco. It doesn't really say anything else but there are pictures. A lot of them are blurry though. I wonder why that could be." Sting said, passing some of the pictures between him and the other three members of their small group.

"From where these pictures were taken it doesn't look like any place here in Fiore. These must be pictures that were taken from her world." Rogue pointed out.

"Froche thinks shes pretty." A cat dressed in a frog costume added.

"She also has a mark on her forehead that should help us distinguish her from others." Sting paused, "Alright were do you think we should start?"

"Why don't we start with surrounding areas and work our way outwards?" The red cat suggested.

"That's a good idea Lector and while were searching we might as well do a little more research on her and her brother. So first stop Cedar town." Sting smiled as the four headed off to the train station.

* * *

**So thank you for reading this chapter. I'm hoping to get the next one up in a few days next week at the latest. So favorite and follow if you like it so far and don't forget to review! I'll see you next time my lovelies!**

**~Amaya ****Ｏ****(≧▽≦)****Ｏ**


End file.
